


To Be His Brother

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of gore, no happy ending, unrequited dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus has himself and he has Deceit. Until he doesn't anymore.And suddenly he wishes he could be his brother instead.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	To Be His Brother

**Author's Note:**

> blame greenninjagal for this, she gave me the prompt.

Remus was alone and he was fine with that, honestly. He didn’t _need_ anybody to be himself and be himself the best he could be. Sure, sometimes it’d be nice to have someone to talk to who understood his more demented ramblings, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

At least he had Dee there to listen to him, even if he didn’t _understand_. Not like Remus wanted him to.

Having one person made the sting of everyone choosing Roman over him hurt less, too. Thomas preferred Roman, then Virgil left for the light sides, but Remus knew he’d always have Dee.

Dee would love him, even if some nights _he_ couldn’t. Remus was happy with that, happy to have someone who cared for him and not his brother.

At least, he thought…

Remus had _thought_ Dee preferred him. Until he had bound into his room, bloodied box in hand and a grin that quickly slipped from his face as he watched Deceit scramble off a disheveled Roman’s lap.

“…Dee?” he asked, flinching at the hurt he could hear in his own voice.

Deceit looked between the two twins, clearing his throat as Roman readjusted his sash with a flustered expression.

“Ah… hello, Remus. What’s in the box?” Dee asked, acting like he hadn’t just been sticking his tongue down Roman’s throat.

Remus clutched the box tightly, soggy cardboard bending easily under his grip.

“…Nothing.”

Deceit flinched at the lie, looking at Roman for support.

Remus ran out during that look, ignoring the two shouts of his name as he rushed to his room.

He locked his door, mentally barring his corner of the mind so no one could rise up into it as he threw the box against the wall.

Remus winced at the pain in his chest when his heart collided with the plaster, watching the organ fall to the floor with a betrayed glare.

He’d… he’d wanted to be romantic, wanted to treat Deceit the way he _deserved_ to be treated. Guess Roman got to it first. Roman always got to them first.

That’s- It’s fine. Remus would pick Roman over himself too, if he was given the opportunity.

Who wanted to be the unloved brother in any scenario?


End file.
